


Banned Love

by weednun



Category: Vent - Fandom
Genre: BNHA Angst Week 2019, Homestuck Trans Lesbians week, Other, Slow Burn Dan Howell/Phil Lester, TodoDeku NSFW Month, Trans Lars (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weednun/pseuds/weednun
Summary: wrote this on herobrine overdose
Relationships: Alua/Weednun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Banned Love

**Author's Note:**

> alua and weednun forbidden lebsian love (not gay)

It was a normal day for vent user weednun. They had just gotten their account banned again for the 32nd time, frustrated and confused they decided to email vent. 

Alua had answered almost immediately, they hated weednun sure, but they had always thought she was kinda cute. Alua told weednun that they couldn’t restore any of her accounts because unfortunately she’s too sexy for vent and if you get any sexier on there you might kill someone. 

Weednun was not pleased in the slightest, discrimination against sexy people in 2020? How backwards could vent be?????? She did not fret tho, she quickly made a new account. The comments and followers flooding in right away. Everyone on there loved her and wanted the strap. 

The people on there who loved her the most tho were applesamsmith and hatecrime. Always begging for Weednuns attention. It kinda annoyed her tho because those two were losers and weednun only associates with sexyass bitches like scenecoric and Jordan. 

Anyways Weednun posted something completely hilarious and got like 100 likes and at least 10 comments of bitches asking for the dick as usual. When suddenly a pop up came out and she was signed out. 

“What the hell, again?!”, she said to herself. “Goddammit Alua. Yr just a jealous ugly hoe with no fucking talent and so you gotta take it out on me”, She sighed, “I’m emailing them again.”

Alua got a notification that someone had emailed them, “Of course, weednun’s dumbass again.” They emailed back and told weed nun again that unfortunately they can’t let aphobes or sexy bitches on the app.

Weednun responded telling Alua that maybe she can change they’re mind ;). 

Alua rolled their eyes. But kept talking to weed nun cause for some interesting reason she kind of intrigued them. They talked about the normal stuff. Then eventually something deeper. Until the topic of kinks came up. Weednun asked Alua if they were kinky. Alua said they liked to be dommed by sexy ass lesbians. 

This sparked something in Weednun. Her heart started to flutter a bit. No she couldn’t think these things. Alua was her worst enemy. Alua felt the sametho. They both tried to deny it but something came over both of them. 

Weednun was rich asf of course (she’s an iPhone user) so without thinking they booked a plane ticket to surprise Alua. No doubt aqua would be excited. They had dreamt of weed nun every night on the DL. 

When the day arrived weed nun arrived on Aluas doorstep. Strap already out and ready. (She had been wearing it the entire plane ride) Alua answered, shocked and almost came right there. 

To be continued.


End file.
